


Threaded

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, more suspense but also fluff, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Akko and Diana end up getting partnered up for an assignment: retrieving a special flower from the Enchanted Forest. Will they be able to complete their mission within their time limit, and without disturbing the magical creatures of the Forest?[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote several months ago at the end of last year! I got a small idea and then everything expanded around that. It's similar to The Lost Labyrinth in the sense that it's Akko and Diana alone on a mission, but it has its own points as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

"Akko..."

"Hrmmm..."

"Akko!"

"Uwah?!" Akko's eyes fly open as she sits up in bed, clonking her head on the underside of Lotte's bed as she does so. "Oww..."

Lotte reaches out to pat her shoulder.

"Come on, we've gotta get going soon. Today's our field trip to the Enchanted Forest, remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

At the notion of a field trip, Akko completely forgets about the pain in her skull and jumps out of bed to start getting ready. It isn't often at all that they get to go on field trips, so when such an event does arise, everyone looks forward to it.

As Akko stuffs her arms into her uniform and hastily buttons it up, she rambles.

"Waow~! The Enchanted Forest! I've read about it, but I've never been there myself! I wonder what it's like..."

Sucy answers from the other side of the room.

"It's chock-full of thousands of kinds of plants. A lot of poisonous ones too. Not to mention the mushrooms..."

"Sucy, we're not allowed to take anything back with us without permission," Lotte reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just saying maybe I can use some on my guinea pig while we're there."

"H-Hey! I'm not your guinea pig!"

"Enough you two! Just get ready!" Lotte hurries her teammates along, reminding them of what they have to bring. "Don't forget your satchels. Akko, make sure your wand and your broom are in there."

"I know, I got it!"

Akko wrestles her way into her uniform's shawl and fumbles for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and checking to ensure her wand is inside. Her broom in its compact one-foot form is there as well.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

"Bout time," Sucy grunts.

"Come on, you two! Maybe we won't be the last ones there for once!"

The three witches hurry out the door and into the hallway, bound not for a classroom today, but for the exit doors.

In spite of Lotte's wishes not to be the last ones, it seems they are, because everyone else is already gathered outside in the courtyard where they'd been told to meet. Several professors are standing at the head of the group taking attendance, and of course it's Professor Finneran who spots the tardy team first.

"Atsuko Kagari! You three are late!"

"Only by a few secoooonds!"

As Finneran mutters to herself, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy fall into line beside Amanda and her team. The taller witch leans over to Akko with a smirk.

"Way to go. You sleep in?"

"M-Maybe a little..."

"You missed it. When Finneran was explaining the trip, she almost smiled."

"No way!"

"Swear it!"

"Amanda O'Neil! Atsuko Kagari! Are you two quite finished?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Goodness..." Finneran growls under her breath before returning her attention to the several dozen young witches gathered before her. "I shall reiterate one last time for those who have arrived late.

"When we arrive at the Enchanted Forest, you will all have three hours to complete an assignment. Witches of Luna Nova do not attend field trips to magical places simply for fun. You all have a task to collect a certain kind of plant that grows within the forest.

"Each plant grows within different areas in different conditions. Some will be found easily while others will require more effort to locate. Either way, once you have completed your assignment, you will be given a grade based on how quickly you can retrieve your plant based on its level of difficulty to find, and based on the condition and usefulness of the plant when it is turned in. I will explain more in-detail once we arrive. Now that everyone is _here_ -"

She sends a glare straight through Akko.

"We can depart. _Tia Freyre!_ "

Professors Finneran and Nelson lift off to lead the group toward the leyline while Badcock readies them from the center and Ursula remains on the group to bring up the rear.

All the students have their brooms at the ready at full size and cast their spell as well to lift off. All except Akko, whose broom is still in its smaller form.

"W-Wait a sec!" She rummages through her bag and pulls out her broom, then turns it into its larger form. She still hasn't mastered her broom yet, though she's gotten a little better since the first time she'd floated. Even so, as she mounts and calls out the liftoff spell, she wobbles and falls behind the group. "Uwaaaah come on come oooon!"

"Akko!" When the brunette next looks up, Lotte and Sucy are hovering on either side of her, each offering a hand. Akko sniffles and accepts each of them.

"Thanks!"

With Lotte and Sucy holding each of her hands, they guide her up after the rest of the group into the leyline. Ursula takes off after them.

"Come now girls, keep up! If you get separated from the group, we could be in trouble."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Ursula gives a light push to Akko's back to help her along, and within a few seconds the four of them have caught up to the others.

From up ahead, Professor Finneran is babbling about something that Akko doesn't really listen too. She's too excited about this field trip, even if she does have to do an assignment for it.

"I can't wait to see the Enchanted Forest in person! Doesn't it have every season happening at once?"

"Yes," Ursula smiles. "It's so vast that different sections have all four seasons occurring at the same time. But remember there are also plenty of creatures that live there as well. And since it's so compact with trees and foliage, you won't be able to use your broom."

"Not that Akko can use it anyway..."

"Hey, Sucy!"

They continue in the leyline for a little while, until Professor Finneran announces they'll be landing soon. The leyline opens up into a bright white portal up ahead for them to take. Akko has to close her eyes for a second, but once the blinding light is gone she steadily blinks them open again.

She finds herself in a massive forest, where the trees are so thick and so tall and so lush they blot out most of the sky. Just about everything is green and brown, though there are several bundles of more colorful flowers and mushrooms sprouting as well. Everything is alive and happy to be so; there are bugs buzzing and birds singing and smaller animals playing.

All of the others girls are marveling as well, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Clearly they have landed in the summer biome of the forest. Lotte has to keep ahold of Sucy so she won't start picking mushrooms already.

The professors take attendance for a moment, and once they're certain everyone is present, Finneran calls for attention once again.

"Listen up, everyone. It's time to receive your assignments. Being that there are so many of you and so many different kinds of plants to be collected, you will not be remaining in teams of three, but will be breaking up into pairs."

"Haaah?" Akko whines. "But we're so used to being in threes!"

"Precisely," Finneran grunts. "You'd all do well to find a new partner for a change."

She says as much, but what ends up happening is the teams of three choose two girls to stay together, and then the third goes with someone from their closest friends' team.

For Akko, it's clear to her that Sucy and Lotte are staying together.

"I've gotta keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't steal any mushrooms!" Lotte whispers.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Besides, if anyone else was paired with Sucy, they'd be too scared to work together with her. You're the best choice, Lotte!"

"But who are you gonna work with, Akko?"

"Hmmm, Amanda?"

The brunette looks back into the crowd in search of her friend, but she's surprised to find Professor Finneran assigning Amanda's team partners, likely because she doesn't trust them. Amanda is made - rather unwillingly - to go with Avery, while Mary and Blair stay together, as do Jasminka and Constanze.

Akko groans.

"Gaaaah who am _I_ gonna be with then?!"

"Just wait for it," Sucy snickers.

"Hah? What's that supposed to-"

"Greetings, Akko."

A familiar voice has Akko whirling around the other way. It's the first time she's seen Diana all morning with the huge crowd. She looks as pristine and poised as always as she shrinks her broom and puts it away in her bag.

"I have elected to have Hannah and Barbara stay together, thus I am without a partner. It appears you are the same."

Akko gulps, suddenly feeling a strange bubbling sensation in her gut.

"Uh, y-yeah..."

Ever since they'd more or less saved the world together, Akko hasn't been sure how to act around Diana. They'd done incredible things together, not to mention they now knew secrets about each other that no one else knew.

Part of Akko had been worried things would lapse back to the way they'd used to be with Diana picking fights with her. But on the contrary, Diana has been nothing but pleasant, if not a little hesitant around her.

Now she's always offering tidbits in class that might assist Akko in learning better, and she'd been there to witness and support Akko's first flight. Their teams have been spending a lot more time together recently, and Akko can't help but think they might be becoming closer as friends.

But she's still a bit nervous because this _is_ Diana Cavendish, after all.

As she ponders about everything all at once, Diana waits patiently for a response, eventually needing to prompt one.

"Akko, we have to go soon. Are you all right with my being your partner for this assignment? If not I can-"

"N-No, it's fine! P-Please be my partner, Diana!"

The way she desperately asked it like that made it sound more like a proposal than anything. They get a few chuckles and curious looks, but Diana simply turns her face away.

"Of course. That is what I have been saying all this time."

"R-Right, sorry..."

"Come then. Put your broom away and let us receive our assignment."

Akko does as she's told, shrinking her broom before scurrying after Diana to wait in line with the other pairs.

The assigned flower each pair is given is entirely random. Of course, those who have plants that will be located in the warm spring and summer biomes of the forest are the most relieved and excited. But even those who have to go to the colorful autumn biome don't complain much, because nothing could be worse than being sent to the winter biome.

Akko fidgets and looks around with a grin on her face, clutching her clothes in excitement.

"I hope we get something in this biome. Summer's the best! Warm and bright, plus it's my birthday! When's your birthday, Diana?"

"In the spring."

"Really?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"I dunno, I just always kinda thought of you as a winter birthday kinda gal. Well..." Akko stops herself for a second, her voice softening a bit. "Maybe that's what I thought of at first. But actually now that I know you better, spring is perfect for you, Diana!"

Diana hadn't expected to be feeling a blush on her face in front of the entire school. She quickly turns away again.

"You fool. A birthday season cannot be perfect for someone. We do not choose when we are born and that does not define us."

"I know~ I'm just sayin'!"

Diana has a moment left to compose herself before it is their turn to go to Professor Finneran. The older witch raises an eyebrow upon seeing them together.

"Diana and Akko? Now this is a sight to behold. But I suppose I couldn't have asked for anything better. I trust you will keep Miss Kagari in line, yes Diana?"

"H-Hey-!"

"Now then, for your assignment. I had planned on asking this of you Diana, because I expect you will have no problems with it. You two will retrieve the Summer's Sky flower."

"Understood."

"Oooh~!"

Akko's dreamy sigh contrasts Diana's stern reply almost comically.

They walk a few paces away from the others as the professors finish up giving assignments. Professor Finneran declares they will be fanning out throughout the biomes to keep an eye on the students. She herself will be staying in the summer biome while Professor Badcock goes to spring, Nelson to autumn, and Ursula to winter.

"Now then!" Finneran yells. "You all have three hours to complete your assignment and report back here. Should anything go amiss you are to send out signal flares from your wands and seek one of us. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Then begin!"

Being they can't use their brooms in the dense forest, the girls start fanning out on-foot through the trees. Akko spots Ursula heading off alone to where she assumes the winter biome is, but it doesn't seem like there are any students going that way.

_Huh. Maybe some will have to pass through that biome to get to another so that's why she's going..._

Akko watches her red-haired idol accept her fate of traveling to the coldest biome. Akko frowns in pity for a second, but then lights right back up.

"Well it stinks that we got Professor Finneran... but other than that it's just like I wanted! We got a summer biome flower!" She jumps up and claps and gives a little spin, then turns to Diana. "Okay so-"

"Just a moment, Akko." Diana puts a hand up to stop her. "Forgive me, but what are you talking about?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We were not assigned to find a flower within the summer biome."

"...Eh? But it's called a Summer's Sky flower! Where else would it be?"

Diana heaves a sigh.

"I see you still have not been reading up as much as you should be... The Summer's Sky flower earned its name for its bright blue petals that resemble a summer sky. But it does not grow under warm conditions. In fact, just the opposite."

Akko's smile vanishes and her shoulders slump forward.

"Oh no. Don't tell me-"

"We will be headed to the winter biome."

Akko had been looking forward to this field trip initially. She'd been so excited for it, and even more so when she thought she'd get to stay in the warmest part of the Enchanted Forest.

But now, as she and Diana set off, Akko can only pout.

"I can't believe it. A summer plant living in the winter section... What kind of field trip is this if we gotta spend the whole time freezing our hats off?"

"If you think of it negatively from the start, that is how you will feel about it the entire way."

"Uuugh... I'd rather be back at school. I could've practiced more of my transformation magic today. I'm actually getting pretty good at trying a variety of shapes, but they just don't look too realistic yet."

"I do not doubt that," Diana says. "You have been improving immensely as of recently. I am certain you will only continue to do so."

"Yeah, but not if we're stuck here..."

"All the more reason to stay focused and finish this assignment quickly."

Now that they've gotten away from the rendezvous area for their classmates, the forest seems much larger than it did before. The massive trees tower above them on all sides, the branches so dense and lush it blots out any potential sunlight.

And yet the forest is still brightly-lit. When Akko wonders how that's possible, Diana has an answer.

"Many of the leaves are see-through. They only absorb whatever sunlight they require, and then they become thinner to allow light to pass down to the leaves and plants below. The process continues all the way down to the forest floor, which is why even the grass is so healthy."

"Ooh... I guess that's kind of neat."

Akko takes in all the different plants they pass by as well. Some are like vines creeping around tree trunks while others are in small shrubs and bushes or just popping up from the ground. They're of every shape, size, and color imaginable, some as large as her body and some as tiny as her pinkie toe.

But while Akko is casually enjoying the view, Diana is on high alert. She knows these forests are inhabited by any number of magical creatures that might not be appreciative of witches trespassing on their territory.

For a few minutes, Akko oohs and aahs at the plants all around them, enjoying the liveliness of the summer biome while she still can.

That's when Diana hears something apart from the usual wind in the trees and chirping of birds.

The footsteps are slow but heavy. She quickly throws her arm out in front of Akko and pulls her back a pace, hushing her surprised squeak. Akko grabs onto Diana's back so she won't fall over, clamping her lips shut as she senses Diana's urgency. She only lets out a thin whisper.

"What's going on?"

Diana doesn't tear her gaze from ahead nor turn her head.

"Just be quiet and be still."

A few suspenseful seconds later, Akko can see a large shape moving from behind the tree in front of them.

Her jaw drops as a huge deer steps forward, its wide antlers shining gold. It's the size of a large horse, but other than that and its massive antlers, it moves and acts like a normal deer.

It glances at the witches curiously but doesn't run like other deer would. It knows they won't hurt it, or if they were stupid enough to try that they'd lose. The stag lowers its head a little just to show off its impressive antlers as a reminder and a warning, then daintily walks off.

Akko's quiet for a moment until Diana lowers her arm.

"Wow. That was awesome."

"One of many species that lives within the Forest. We were lucky a stag was all it was. But that reminds me, we should probably do something to ensure we do not get separated."

For the first time since they'd landed, Diana draws her wand.

"Your hand, if you would."

Akko tilts her head to one side but lifts up her left hand. Diana also lifts her left hand, with her wand in her right.

" _Etra Neterci._ "

Akko has no idea what this spell is. But suddenly, a small red string appears tied around her left pinkie finger. The other end of it is tied around Diana's.

It's a spell that's over with quickly, and Diana puts her wand back into her sash.

But Akko is dumbfounded. Her cheeks become heated right away as she stares at their hands and the red thread between them.

"Uwah, D-Diana?"

"Do not speak so loudly. What is it?"

"Y-You... th-this spell-"

"What about it? It is to keep us from becoming separated. We can still move freely and use our wands. The thread will faze through things as we need it to so long as we are not in a dire situation. If something were to happen, we would be able to pull on it and find our way back to one another by following it. It is a quieter, safer method than using a flare. The thread is indestructible unless one of us cuts it."

Akko's still baffled as she tries to accept Diana's definition and explanation of the thread. But to Akko, it's something entirely different.

"Th... That's cool and all... b-but um... in my culture there's something just like this... but it means something totally different..."

Diana tilts her head.

"Is that so? I hadn't known. Either way, whatever it may mean to you, it is purely coincidental that I cast the spell this way. My intentions are to keep us together. Nothing more."

"That's... actually kinda similar to what it means for me... sort of..."

"Then there should be no issue. Come, let us continue forward."

Akko bites her bottom lip as she follows Diana, her eyes trained on the little red string hanging between their pinkies.

_Of all the colors though, why did it have to be red?_

She clams up for a while, lost in thought, wondering if Diana actually knows what a red string symbolizes or if it really was just a coincidence.

Her silence means Diana has a brief amount of time to concentrate on where they are and where they're going. She isn't sure how long it will take for them to reach the winter section of the Forest, but she has to assume it shouldn't be longer than two hours if they're expected to retrieve a plant and make the journey back in only three.

She stays alert for signs of any other creatures, but all she sees are the usual birds, squirrels, and rabbits.

Akko eventually stops fretting about the string and her mind starts wandering back to what she could've been doing today if she hadn't been assigned to trudge through a frozen forest. She'd really wanted to keep working on her transformation magic and show Professor Ursula how much she's been improving recently.

But since all they're doing right now is walking, Akko wonders if she'll be able to practice a little bit now. So she quietly draws her wand and casts the spell.

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

She turns herself into a brown wolf, and when she looks herself over, she can see a few notable differences since the last time she'd taken this form. She holds her head triumphantly.

But Diana feels the awkward tug on her hand as the string that was previously tied around Akko's finger is pulled down to the forest floor on her paw instead.

"Akko?" Diana turns, only to see a large wolf standing next to her. She half-shrieks, half-gasps as her heart leaps into her throat, only to realize a second later it's just her classmate. "Akko! You startled me! What are you doing?"

"Sorry! Walking's just so booooring. I wanted to practice my transformation magic. I think I'm getting better! Plus, I figured no animals would bother us if you had a big wolf walking next to you, right?"

Diana lets out a breath.

"You would be surprised. Either way, it would be best if you not waste your wand's charge on this. Save it in case of an emergency."

Akko whines. "I guess you're right..." She turns herself back with a poof and pouts. "It's just so _dull_ walking and not doing anything else... I can only admire the view for so long until it just looks the same."

"Our assignment is not about enjoying the view," Diana reminds her. "But I am surprised you think it all looks the same. Have you not noticed the numerous types of plants and flowers we have been passing by all this time?"

"Well kinda... but they all look similar too."

"Nonsense." As they continue forward, Diana begins pointing out all the different types that are growing around them. "These plants make an exceptional tea when their leaves are ground and added to water. And those are common candidates for medicines. A lot of these herbs are."

Akko isn't surprised Diana knows everything about all of these plants, especially since she knows Diana's family are experts on healing.

In the past, Akko might've found Diana's present lecture boring.

But now, after all they've been through together and all she's learned, she actually enjoys listening to her talk.

Diana points things out about almost every plant and flower they pass by.

"These create a calming aroma for patients with anxiety. These can help you fall asleep. These can be effective with curing sores or open wounds."

Akko looks at that plant in particular, and as they pass it by she plucks off a few leaves and slips them into her pocket.

"Hey, how about those, Diana?"

"Those have a bitter taste, but are very good for enhancing one's focus. I often put them into a tea the night before an exam."

"Oooh~"

As they walk through the Summer section of the Forest, Akko hears a few voices from their classmates here or there. Since Diana is explaining how valuable most of these plants are, Akko assumes a lot of their friends have been assigned to take them back to the professors.

_Lucky. I wish ours was this easy..._

But she tries to view it as a learning experience, tuning in whenever Diana has something new to say about another plant.

They have to stop at one point to let another herd of giant deer pass by.

That's when Akko notices a stunning flower. Its petals are a beautiful blend of purple and blue, and its surrounded by a bunch of smaller yellow flowers. Once the deer have passed, Akko tugs on Diana's sleeve.

"Hey Diana. Do those flowers do anything?"

Diana turns her head to peer over Akko's shoulder.

"Not as far as medically. But they symbolize thought and affection, typically presented to recovering patients to decorate a hospital room. The white ones over there symbolize friendship, and the pink ones symbolize romantic feelings."

"Wow... you know everything about plants, don't you?"

"Not everything, but enough. Let us continue. It should not be long before we enter the Autumn section."

Akko falls into step beside her once again. She has started to notice the colors of the leaves changing from green to yellow, and then from yellow to orange and red and brown.

It's such a gradual shift in sight and temperature she barely even notices until every tree around her is fire-colored and the air is slightly colder. The lush soft grass beneath her boots is replaced with crunchy leaves, and a large percentage of the flowers have vanished.

It might be a bit less full of life, but that doesn't mean it's any less beautiful. There's a bit more sunlight shining down here, and it makes every leaf look bright. The smell of them is nostalgic and calming to Akko.

But with fewer plants around to give off plenty of easy oxygen, it feels a little bit more difficult to breathe.

"I don't know how I feel about this part of the Forest," she murmurs. "It's pretty, but it's scary."

"Many things that are beautiful are frightening as well."

"Yeah..."

Akko isn't sure why, but as she looks at Diana right then she remembers all the times she'd yelled at her or scared her. But now, with her hair catching the sunlight and her hand tugging gently at hers across the string-

"Akko? Why have you stopped?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry! I was just thinking!"

"That is a new development."

"Wh- Hey!"

"It was a joke. Come on."

Akko puffs up her cheeks as they keep moving.

There seems to be a lot more activity in these parts of the forest, or maybe there are just fewer bushes and grasses to conceal them, so it seems like there's more. There are small animals scurrying below them, lots of birds flapping above them, and tons of crunching leaves and blowing winds around them.

She starts getting used to all of those sounds, enough so that she can recognize a strange one.

It sounds almost like thunder rumbling, very distantly. Her skin begins to prickle with unease and she hurriedly grabs Diana's sleeve.

"Diana? Do you hear that?"

"I do. But there is nothing to worry about. The weather in each biome changes accordingly. It seems we're about to get a bit of rain. There are enough leaves that we should not get too wet. I do not think we will have to use our wands to cast a barrier."

Just as she finishes speaking, the lighting of the forest dims as dark clouds scud across the sky. Everything turns a lot more haunting in just a few seconds. Raindrops start slicing down through the leaves, making the ground muddy. Akko whimpers a little and hugs herself as they keep moving.

"This field trip is really starting to stink... This place looks like Arcturus used to..."

Even despite the many leaves, both witches still get rained on quite a bit, until it reaches the point where Diana caves and uses her wand to form a small barrier above their hats.

Akko can't see comfortably in this lighting, and the rain and wind are cold against her skin. But at the very least it seems most of the animals have taken shelter from the storm, so their journey is majorly uninterrupted.

They trudge on in silence, allowing the hissing rain to drown out the sounds of their squashing footsteps.

To Akko's surprise, a lot of plants actually start blooming or becoming more vibrant in the rain.

"That's kind of neat," she murmurs.

Diana nods. "Indeed. Some of these plants are most or only effective when wet. They absorb as much water as possible when it rains. As such, they are very good for treating dehydration and other such ailments."

Hearing Diana talk so calmly and surely puts Akko at ease in this eerie place.

She loses track of time for a while, hugging herself against the chilled air.

She'd completely forgotten about the thunder until she hears it again.

And again.

Until she realizes it's sounding far too often to be thunder.

Akko's chest tightens as she looks around through the tall dark shadows.

"Diana-?"

"I hear it," she breathes. "Come this way."

Diana leads her as quickly but as quietly as possible to a nearby tree. They press their backs against its wet bark, scattering a few lizards and insects in the process. Diana's barrier fades, but she quickly casts a new spell. She reaches out to hold onto Akko's hand so she will be affected as well.

_"Vissini."_

The invisibility spell wraps around them both, shielding them from wandering eyes.

And it's a good thing, too.

Only seconds later, Akko notices the shadows shift and come to life. She swallows a squeak and clings tighter to Diana's hand, clutching it to her chest. Diana steps back and presses her closer against the tree.

The creature making the noise like thunder prowls into view – a massive black bear, even larger than the giant deer from earlier, entirely bulk and muscle.

And it's only on all fours.

It lumbers, swinging its head from side to side, grunting puffs of crackling air.

Akko is gripping Diana's arm so tightly she's surprised she hasn't cried out in pain. Diana stays still and ensures Akko does the same.

"Be still. They are not typically aggressive."

"Does it know we're here?"

"I am not sure. It may be able to sense that magic has recently been used. Even so, do not move unless it is absolutely necessary."

Akko knows that won't be difficult. She's rooted to the spot.

Both girls are unmoving as the bear passes behind their tree several yards away. It appears to be scavenging for food, not looking for intruders. But it lingers for several agonizing minutes, sometimes inching closer to their hiding spot.

Diana grits her teeth, watching the charge of her wand dwindle by the second.

Akko closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing.

But when a cold breeze sweeps across the forest floor and blows several leaves up at them, her nose twitches. She can only lift her arm to try and stifle the sneeze at the last second.

Immediately, the bear lifts its head up and looks their way.

Akko doesn't know if she wants to risk running or risk staying put.

Diana maintains the invisibility spell as the bear draws closer. She isn't sure if it can sense her magic but it coms right for them, sniffing and grunting.

Its jaws part, but not just the usual size.

A tear along either side of its neck appears, and the mouth stretches down as far as where its throat appears to meet its shoulders.

Long rows of teeth glint in the rain.

The witches' hearts seize.

Akko is frightened into speechlessness. Diana knows they have to change their plans now, but she's able to think quickly enough about when would be best to do it.

Akko is tugging at her arm, begging her to let them run, but Diana waits, strategically planning her move. She watches as the bear rears up on its hind legs, towering over them like another massive tree, only with claws and thousands of teeth. It raises a huge paw high above them and lets out a roar.

" _Now!_ "

Diana gives Akko a good shove, breaks her spell, and starts running all at once. The bear comes down with claws slashing the tree trunk where they'd just been and crashes onto all fours once again.

Akko and Diana scramble out of range. Since they'd waited until it was mid-attack, they've bought themselves a few seconds.

But the bear is already rounding on them.

Diana keeps ahold of Akko's hand to prevent her from tripping over her own feet or slipping on leaves, but now there's only one thing left to do.

"We must split up!"

"W-What?! No!"

"The string will lead us back to one another so long as you do not sever it. Go, Akko!"

With this order, Diana lets go of her hand and steers Akko one way while she herself goes the other.

Adrenaline alone fuels Akko to keep going and not stumble. She dares to look back and wishes she hadn't.

The bear chooses to follow her, bellowing as it crashes along at her heels. Akko shrieks and nearly falls, but just barely manages to avoid its huge mouth of snapping teeth. She slaps her hand against her sash and yanks out her wand.

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

She turns herself into a pink bird and flicks out of rang, flapping her wings as hard as she can to keep herself afloat. The bear rears up and swipes at her, but a gust of wind carries her higher. The creature lands back on all four paws and snarls, then turns away and charges off.

Akko flutters there for a second as she watches it go, her entire body trembling for so many different reasons.

Only when the feeling starts creeping back into her body does she realize it's harder to move her left wing than her right. When she looks to the side she spots the red string curled around her feathers. She looks it over, follows its trail all the way down to the ground and into the trees.

The same direction the bear had gone.

"Oh no..."

Akko lowers herself frantically and changes back, then starts pelting back through the rain the way she'd come, skidding around the tree trunks and across the leaf-littered ground. Her heart and boots are pounding harder than the downpour.

It's difficult to keep an eye on the thin little red string in the dark wetness of these woods, but she's so focused that she manages somehow.

A brief memory of Diana's voice echos through her mind, about a plant that helps improve one's focus...

Akko's fairly certain she remembers which one it was. She digs through her pocket as she runs, eyes frantically scanning the leaves until she finds the right one. She bites into it and stuffs the others back into her pocket.

Within seconds she's suddenly able to focus in spite of her crushing panic. It's like there's a path of light around the red string, leading her through the chaos of the storm.

She uses her surroundings to tell her what she needs to know. A flock of birds comes flying toward her, meaning they're flying away from something else.

Akko runs toward it, straight into a bramble patch where thorns tug at her clothes and slice her skin. She yelps in pain but continues going, following the thread on her pinkie.

Now she can hear the bear smashing through the bushes and trees ahead.

Then, a few bright flashes of light, clearly cast from a wand.

She can't decipher what Diana's saying, but she can tell she is the one casting those spells to try and ward off the creature.

_At least she's still okay..._

Akko hurries onward until she bursts through one lash bramble and spots Diana. Her back is to a huge rushing river which had likely cut off her escape route, forcing her to turn and face the bear. Now, she's casting flashing lights at it, trying to disorient and frighten it.

The bear snarls and swings its paws blindly, and Diana only just manages to dive out of the way. But she slips in the mud, and Akko watches her wand roll from her hand. As the last spell she'd cast fades, the bear blinks itself back to its senses and rounds on the witch.

"Diana!"

Akko hopes her shout distracts the creature long enough. She only needs a few seconds.

Trying to imagine herself as something equally as threatening, Akko rushes forward and casts her spell.

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

A cloud of smoke fills the air as she feels herself shifting.

She wants to be a bear. One as terrifying as this one, or even more so.

But when she opens her eyes, she finds she still has to look up at it.

She's a bear, but a small one, plump and purpleish in color.

But it'll have to do.

Akko parts her jaws and lets out a roar as fiercely as she can. But it only sounds like a cub's wail.

She flinches, standing over Diana protectively, expecting to be struck down by the massive claws-

But the larger bear falls to its paws and grunts, the rage fading from its eyes. Instead of attacking, it huffs and scrapes the earth, then leans forward to sniff at Akko. She snorts in defiance, curling her paw over Diana gently.

The bear shakes its head, then slowly starts to back away. It doesn't run, but merely turns and walks off calmly.

Akko watches it go, utterly baffled that this unimpressive form had worked on it. She maintains it for a moment longer before changing back. Standing above Diana, she quickly crouches beside her and helps her sit up.

"Diana! Are you okay?"

"I believe so..." Diana wipes as much mud and as many leaves off herself as she can, still in shock as she stares after the bear, then looks back to Akko. "You did it, Akko."

"I guess so..." she sighs. "But I think I just confused it. I _still_ couldn't turn into something realistic like I wanted."

"That hardly matters, Akko. You saved my life."

"I... I guess I did, huh?" She'd been so disappointed by her own transformation that she hadn't even thought about her other success. Slowly, she helps Diana to her feet, then helps her find her wand.

The rain has let up a little, but they're both soaked to the bone.

Only now that the danger has passed does Diana take a moment to look her classmate over and notice all the blood smeared across her skin.

"Akko! What happened? You're bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh, it was just some thorns! I'm fine."

"Akko..."

"I mean it! Besides, you've got a pretty bad cut too." Akko motions to Diana's hand – the one she herself had been clinging to so desperately before. There's a deep red cut in her palm, one Diana hadn't even noticed until now. She looks it over with a shrug.

"It will be fine. I merely scraped it when I fell."

"Hold on." Akko digs into her pockets until she fishes out the little leaves she'd collected earlier. "These heal cuts, right?"

She gently takes Diana's hand and turns it over, then presses the leaf into her bloodied palm. It's better than using a healing spell and expending more of their precious magic.

Diana can feel the cut stitching itself up, the small throbbing pain subsiding in seconds. But before it's all healed, she pinches the leaf and turns it over to its clean side.

"You fool. You need this more than I do. Come here."

"Uwah!"

Diana tugs her forward and starts padding the leaf over her various scrapes and cuts. Akko shuffles her feet until she's finished.

"Better?" Diana asks.

"Yeah. Thanks. What about you?"

"Yes. I appreciate your coming back for me, Akko."

"Of course! It's a good thing we had this thread though, otherwise it would've been hard to find you."

Now that the rain has stopped, Diana checks overhead to try and decipher the time of day, and how much time they have left to complete their assignment.

"We should be able to continue our search," she decides.

"Geez. I wonder if Lotte and Sucy are having this much trouble..."

Once they've collected themselves and caught their breath, the two witches turn away from the river and continue through the woods.

They try to advance in a straight line so they won't end up going in circles. The fact that the air keeps getting a little colder bit by bit tells them they're headed in the right direction and not back toward the summer biome.

Akko hugs herself all the while and keeps her eyes and ears open for signs of more trouble.

Now that the weather is clearing up again, it's much easier to see where they're going, and the natural beauty of the forest unfurls once again in colorful waves.

Akko sniffles a little bit, swallowing awkwardly and finding her throat dry.

"Ugh. I should've taken a sip at the river back there..."

"Thirsty?" Diana wonders.

She holds up her index finger to tell Akko to wait there, then goes off to one side of their path. Akko watches her paw through some of the plants for a moment before Diana returns with a few plump leaves.

"Remember I had said they are good for helping with dehydration? Squeeze the sides gently and drink from the crease."

She hands Akko two leaves and keeps one for herself to demonstrate. Diana pinches the sides of the leaf and curls it so it forms a straight path directly to her lips. The water dribbles out and flows with ease, a much-needed cold refreshment.

Akko tries to copy her, but squeezes her leaf too hard and it explodes in her face. Diana chuckles and dries her off with her sleeve, then helps her with the second leaf.

When Akko finally gets a nice mouthful of water, she sighs and swallows it appreciatively.

"Thanks, Diana. You're a life-saver."

"I could say the same about you."

Both witches smile rather shyly before they both feel they are ready to keep going.

And despite Diana's adamance not to waste their magic, she uses her wand to cast a quick warming spell on both of them. Akko sighs happily and thanks her.

They proceed through the autumn part of the forest. Their run from the bear had thrown them off their course to try and keep going in a straight line, so now they are a bit hesitant in choosing their direction.

Diana had led before by feeling the cooler temperature of the air, but with the warming spell she'd just cast on herself, she can't really feel anything else. She brings her fingers to her temple and rubs in consternation.

"I was not thinking..."

Akko notices her dilemma and immediately scurries close to her.

"It's okay, Diana! We'll just try going one way and if it doesn't seem right, we'll go the other!"

"You make it sound so simple. May I remind you we are on a time limit."

"Then let's jog a little! Keep the blood pumping and stuff!"

She doesn't wait for Diana's reply. Akko takes off at a steady half-jog, half-skip through the woods, trying to keep her energy levels high for Diana's sake if not her own.

Not wanting to lose sight of her, Diana follows along a little hesitantly.

They take off at a slow, controlled run while still trying to stay alert for more potential signs of danger. But now that the rain has passed, all of the regular forest animals seem to be out and about again, and they would indicate to the girls if something is amiss.

But there's no scattering of squirrels or sudden take-off of crows this time.

They hurry on for several minutes, dodging around trees and boulders, the red string still dangling between them.

Akko slips more than once on the wet leaves, but Diana is alert and always there to reach out and support her back.

It isn't much longer after that when the white-haired witch begins to notice a change in scenery.

But it isn't the one she's been hoping for.

The leaves on the trees are appearing to be greener again, and the grass underfoot is sprouting tiny buds. As soon as she's certain of which way they are going, Diana slows to a halt.

"Akko."

The brunette had been so focused on moving ahead she almost bumps into a tree when Diana calls for her. She grabs the trunk and steadies herself, then turns back to her partner.

"What's up?"

Diana shakes her head and sighs regrettably.

"We are going the wrong way."

"Eh?" Akko whirls around and looks at the trees around her. And clearly they look a lot more like trees that would be growing in the spring or summer parts of the woods, not the colder wintery parts where their assigned plant grows. "Oh..." Akko's smile fades and her shoulders slump. "Sorry. Guess I screwed up..."

"Not at all." Diana steps forward and gently takes her hand, the one threaded to her own. "You had as much of a chance of leading us the correct way as you did the opposite. And I had those very same chances. As you said, we need simply to go back the way we have come now."

"I guess so..."

Akko knows she'd be feeling a lot more guilty about the mishap if not for Diana's hand gently holding hers. Perhaps that's why Diana had done it.

Diana looks skyward to decipher the time.

"We can still make our deadline. Come."

She turns them around and starts leading again. But this time she doesn't simply let the red string connect them.

She doesn't loosen her grip on Akko's hand, and keeps her close that way instead.

And so the two tired witches trek back into the forest, away from the promise of soft sunlight and kind flowers and back into the wet rainy woods.

With the effects of the drying spell and the heat from their little run together now wearing off, both witches can feel the chill in the air again.

Akko keeps pace beside Diana, unknowingly pulling herself a little closer to her side and squeezing her hand tighter.

Only now does an idea strike Diana.

The next animal she sees – a squirrel – she calls out to in its respective rodent language and asks it which direction the winter forest is. The squirrel replies with a nod to the direction they are headed in. Diana thanks him, but as soon as their conversation is over, she brings her free hand up to her face and covers her eyes.

"I am such a fool. Why did I not think to do that sooner? We could have saved precious time..."

"Hey." Akko slides in close and gently pats her shoulder. "We'd kinda just gotten chased by a giant hungry bear and stuff. I don't think either of us were thinking too clearly. Like you said, we still have time! We can make it!" Akko gives another squeeze to her hand, offering a bright smile.

Diana lifts her face and inhales slowly.

"You are right."

Luckily whenever one of them is feeling disheartened, the other is always there to cheer them up, even when she cannot cheer herself up.

Now as they advance, Diana occasionally talks with the animals around her to check that they are heading in the right direction. Their confirmation and the decreasing temperature ensures that they are.

Eventually, the trees begin looking more stark, leafless, and gray. There's a lot less foliage around them and a lot less blue sky above them. White clouds clog the firmament, creating an overall dreary atmosphere all around the forest.

They haven't come across any snow on the ground yet, but are in that miserable in-between state of autumn and winter. There are plenty of clusters of tough dead weeds and thorny plants, but not much else.

Akko shudders and presses herself closer to Diana's side, using her free hand to pull her shawl to her chest. She keeps her eyes open for any creatures.

But to her astonishment, Akko finds something even better.

Off to one side, next to a tangled bramble bush, she spots a splash of bright blue. A small flower about the size of her hand sits there in the middle of the dirt, its petals swaying softly.

Akko feels her heart flip for joy.

"Diana! I found it!"

In her glee, Akko releases Diana's hand and makes a dash for the flower.

_Finally! Now we can just go back and be done with all this!_

As she nears the flower she reaches for it, only barely recognizing Diana's call of her name from behind. Akko's only a few feet away now-

"Uwah!"

Suddenly, two large vines shoot out from behind her and coil around her ankles. She falls forward, but not into the mud. Diana had cast the roots herself to stop Akko, and she also provides a large pink flower as a cushion for her to fall onto. Akko bounces on the petals for a second, trying to figure out what had happened. She rolls over and looks back at Diana.

"What are you doing? I found our flower, Diana!"

"Akko-"

But before Diana can say anymore, Akko feels the ground shift. She looks back to the little blue flower-

-only to see it rise up out of the earth.

A large, tangled monster of vines and whips and thorns screeches to life, heaving itself out of the ground and out of the dormant brambles. Its limbs of gnarled vines come to life, slashing and reaching out for Akko. She shrieks as the thorns come hurling out at her.

But Diana is quicker. She retrieves the vines she had cast upon Akko, silently apologizing to her for dragging her - shrieking - roughly along the ground by her feet. She only stops when Akko is out of range of the creature and back next to Diana herself.

Akko moans, covered once again in mud and dirt, lying flat on her stomach. Diana puts a hand to her own chest to calm her heart, then cancels her spell and crouches beside her classmate.

"Are you all right?"

Akko groans as she pushes herself up, holding onto Diana for support.

"I think so... what the heck _was_ that?"

"A trap." Diana gingerly dusts Akko off a bit as she explains. "It draws prey in with a vibrant lure. Most animals are attracted to the bright color of the false flower in this dreary environment. When they are within range, the vines will strike and constrict prey like a python."

Akko shudders, choking a bit.

"Guh... that was close then... thanks, Diana. Sorry for running off. I just thought..."

"I know. So long as you are unhurt, it does not matter." Once again, Diana takes both of her hands and helps Akko stand. "We should be-" But she cuts off when she feels Akko suddenly sway. Diana quickly tightens her grip on her and pulls her close. "Akko?"

"S-Sorry... Just got a little dizzy..."

Diana braces her hands on the girl's back for a moment until Akko can stand on her own.

"Are you certain you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good now! Just a little sore."

Diana looks her over with stern eyes, only letting go of one of her hands.

"Shall we continue then?"

"Yeah."

They walk onward into the bleak forest.

It isn't long before the ground underfoot becomes dusted by a flurry of snow. The flakes are falling lightly around them, and they might've stopped to appreciate it if it wasn't so cold. They can see their breath now, and each inhale is becoming more and more frigid.

Diana can feel Akko shaking against her side. She maintains a firm hold on her hand, but hardly realizes that Akko's grip has gone limp. Diana doesn't notice Akko's pace has slowed either, until she's walking behind her instead of next to her. The white-haired witch pauses immediately and turns back to her.

"Akko?"

The brunette is hunched over slightly, her breath coming in heavy white puffs, her hand shaking in Diana's.

"S-Sorry... I'm still a little dizzy..."

But Diana can tell right away there's more to it than that. Akko's shivering terribly, even more so than she thinks the weather should warrant. Diana feels as though small shards of ice have frozen into her own heart.

"That lure... it could have given off spores to draw you closer. It seems that is taking affect on you."

Akko sniffles and shakes her head.

"Spores? L-Like poison?"

"I am not sure." Diana steps close and rests her free hand against Akko's forehead. She's dismayed at the results. "You're running a bit of a fever, even in this cold air. We should send out our flares and call for assistance." Diana draws her wand and lifts it up, ready to send out her flare.

But Akko lunges up to grab her arm before she can.

"N-No, wait!" She pulls Diana's arm down to prevent her from casting. "If we call for help now and we don't have our plant, then we'll fail the assignment!"

"It is much better to fail than to jeopardize your health any further."

"But we're so close now! I can feel it! And after all the crazy stuff we've been through so far, we... we _gotta_ get our flower, Diana. It can't be far now..."

Even as she tries to speak with conviction, Akko's finding herself short of breath, and everything is sort of blurring together in her white surroundings. If not for Diana's support, she might've dropped to her knees by now.

Diana clearly recognizes she isn't doing well.

"Akko, you need to be treated."

"Just a little farther, Diana! I can make it! Or what if... what if I transform into something small and I can just ride on your shoulder till we get there?"

"No. If you turn into something smaller, the effects of the spores and the cold will only take hold of your body more quickly. Even if I were to conceal you in my pocket, it would not be enough. You need to be warmed from the inside."

Akko is swaying where she stands now. Diana encircles an arm around her and guides her over to the nearest tree. With a flick of her wand, she clears away all the snow on the ground in that area and helps Akko lean her back against the tree before sitting down.

Diana kneels beside her and reaches into her pocket, relived to find she has just one more leaf from earlier. She murmurs a spell that turns the leaf red for a moment before it fades back to green, then offers it to Akko.

"Drink."

Akko reaches up for the leaf, but her hands are shaking too much. Diana holds the leaf to her lips for her and squeezes the water out.

It isn't crisp and cold like earlier, but instead it's warm and tastes like tea. It soothes Akko's throat and warms her chest and stomach pleasantly in contrast to the chilled air. She lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes.

Diana rests a hand on the girl's forehead again, but her own hands are so cold she can't really decipher Akko's temperature any longer. She's still shivering a bit though.

Carefully, Diana slips an arm against Akko's side and coaxes her forward into an embrace. Akko clings to her back, pulling herself close as her teeth chatter a bit.

But as the seconds pass by, Akko feels the warmth from the tea settling her insides, and the warmth from Diana's embrace fending off the cold from the outside. The brunette closes her eyes again and tries to calm herself, focusing on the warm feelings over everything else. She can feel Diana's heartbeat thumping lightly against her chest, and it seems to send out little pulses of warmth for her.

Diana keeps the girl close until Akko's stopped shivering altogether. But even then, she doesn't let go right away.

"I admit... I believe you are right, Akko. I believe we are close to the flower as well. As such..." She eases back a little and looks her in the eye. "I will go on ahead. If my assumptions as to where the flower is located are correct, then I will not take long. However, if I prove to be mistaken, I will return to you promptly and we will retire."

Akko holds a little more tightly to Diana's clothes.

"W-Wait... I don't want you to go alone, Diana. What if something happens...?"

"My wand has ample charge left. I will be fine. I am much more concerned for you." Diana gently brushes her fingers through Akko's bangs, in a way that's much more tender than it probably should have been.

But even as Diana voices concerns about Akko, Akko can feel just how stiff and cold the other witch's fingers are against her skin. She really doesn't want her to go. Both because she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Diana, and because she doesn't want to be left alone.

"Diana..."

"As I said, I will only venture so far. If I do not locate the flower, I will return to you immediately." She holds up her left hand where the red thread is still looped around her pinkie finger. "This will ensure I do not lose you, even if you are invisible."

With this, Diana hugs the girl one last time, then casts the invisibility spell on Akko. She stands and brushes the snow off herself, and though she cannot see Akko any longer, the red thread still remains.

"Rest now, Akko. I will return shortly."

With this, Diana turns away and hurries off into the snowy woods.

"Diana!" Akko calls after her, but she isn't sure Diana hears. She should feel safe now that nothing else can see her, but Akko only feels uneasy.

At the very least, she isn't shivering as badly anymore. Diana's tea is working wonders for her body, and every inch of her feels warm, but not in a feverish way. It's strange to be looking at and to be surrounded by so much snow while feeling this warm.

Only then does Akko begin to suspect that Diana had cast a warming spell on her as well.

_Dang it! She should've used it on herself! If she used that many spells on me..._

Diana had said she had ample charge left in her wand. But as Akko reflects on all the spells Diana had used since they'd gotten here...

She shakes her head, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"She'll be okay... She said she's gonna come right back..."

She closes her eyes for a few moments, listening to the cold winds gusting around the snowy forest, branches rattling. There aren't many animals in this part of the forest, so at least that eases her mind a little.

But as Akko sits still, she can feel a small sensation tugging at her pinkie finger. When she opens her eyes and glances at her hand, she can still see the red string there.

But it feels like it's getting thinner and thinner.

Maybe she hadn't felt it when she and Diana had split up earlier with the bear because she'd been moving around and transforming so much.

But now she notices, and it doesn't feel right.

The thread continues to thin as Diana gets farther and farther away from her. Diana had said it wouldn't break or sever unless one of them intentionally cut it themselves. But to Akko, it feels as though the string might snap any second now.

_No... We can't lose each other in this place..._

She's too worried to stay put any longer. Akko draws her wand and cancels the invisibility spell Diana put on her. But she does notice that her own wand is getting awfully low on charge as well.

She staggers to her feet, expecting another dizzy spell to hit her, but it doesn't come. In fact, she doesn't even feel that cold anymore either. Diana's treatment combined with a bit of rest had worked wonders for her. Now, Akko's ready to find her and complete their assignment.

_We're so close I can taste it!_

With a grin, Akko lifts her left hand and looks ahead to where the red string leads off and disappears into the forest. She draws in a deep breath and follows.

* * *

**A/N: Okay originally I was going to keep this whole fic just one massive oneshot but I think the finale scene deserves to be its own chapter.** **I was cautious to break up this story into chapters, but I don't think this interrupts it too much.**

**The next chapter won't be as massive as this one was, but I thought this was a good place to pause until next week and the sort of 'climax' scene~**

**Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was where the girls split up and the story changed POVs, this chapter is starting off from Diana's perspective, picking up exactly where the previous one left off.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 2.

Diana loses count of how many times she glances back over her shoulder to the place where she'd left Akko. She keeps fretting that she can't see her any longer, then remembers the spell she'd put on her.

She hurries onward, knowing time is not on their side and that the sooner she finds the flower, the sooner she can get Akko back to the professors. She keeps her eyes open even in spite of the wind blasting snowflakes into her face.

As she ventures in further, the snow underfoot becomes higher, causing her boots to sink in deeper, which slows her down. Soon she can't run anymore, no matter how badly she wants to, both for the sake of time and to keep her heart rate up. She's forced to slow down, hugging her arms to her chest as she searches for a splash of blue amongst the white.

But it's _all_ white. Even the tree trunks that used to be dark brown in contrast are now all covered in snow and ice this far in. There's a misty haze all around her, limiting her vision.

Diana goes on as far as she can before she knows she's putting herself at risk. She draws her wand, intending to warm herself. But she only has enough charge left for one more spell, and she knows that must be saved for a dire emergency.

Biting her lip, she puts her wand away.

A sudden dip in the snow has her yelping as she falls, tumbling headfirst into a snow drift.

Until now she'd only been covered in a light layer of flakes, but now thick clumps of snow are clinging to every inch of her body. She shakes herself off, pawing the snow out of her hair and off her clothes.

She'd lost feeling in her hands a while ago. She knows she should go back.

They've failed, but that doesn't matter. She needs to make sure Akko is all right.

So Diana turns back the way she'd come, intending to follow the red string back. But to her horror she can't seem to find it anywhere.

_The snow could not have covered it. It is magic..._

Panicked, Diana looks down at her left hand. The thread is gone.

Her heart slams hard against her chest. One of her fingers must have sliced it during her fall just now.

_No..._

Her only hope now is to follow her own footsteps back, but even those have already mostly disappeared in the snow.

She fights the urge to use the last of her magic on a warming spell and just tries to walk back the way she thinks she'd come.

But it's getting more and more difficult to see and to move, and she can't feel anything other than a dull beating in her chest.

_I must... get back to Akko..._

And she tries.

She makes it back as far as she can possibly go.

But it just isn't enough.

Beneath the crippling cold, Diana falls to her hands and knees, unable to so much as reach for her wand.

Her last thoughts are of Akko.

And yet, oddly enough, it feels as though she's hearing her own name...

* * *

Akko can only run for a little while until the snow becomes too high up for that and she's forced to slow down.

The snowfall and the wind have picked up significantly now, and visibility has decreased.

But Akko isn't nearly as cold as she should be thanks to how well Diana had taken care of her. The only thing slowing her down is the snow sucking at her shoes.

She keeps her eyes on the little red thread, glad to see it's still visible in the thick haze of white.

But the next time she blinks, it's suddenly gone.

Akko freezes in her spot, almost literally. She rubs her hands over her eyes and looks again, but the thread is nowhere to be seen.

"W-What?" She looks at her hand, but her pinkie is bare. "Wh-What happened? It was just here a second ago! D-Did I cut it by accident? I couldn't have! I was being so careful this whole time-!"

She knows it wasn't her. So that could only mean one thing.

"No... why would Diana cut it? U-Unless something happened..." She swallows hard, trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her throat.

Now Akko doesn't care about the snow making her sink. She leaps forward as quickly as she can, staggering onward.

"Diana! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

She tries to listen, but only hears her own echo fading off into the wind. As she struggles through the snow, Akko pulls out her wand, wondering if she should risk transforming so she can search more efficiently.

_It might be too risky. I don't have a lot left..._

"Diana!" She has no choice but to keep calling for her, swinging her head around in all directions to search.

_This place is so huge. She could be anywhere... And now with our thread gone, there's nothing that can lead us back together. Nothing to connect us..._

Akko grits her teeth and stomps onward in defiance.

_No. That's not true. We don't need some red string of fate to connect us. We're connected in our own way! I'll find her no matter what!_

Akko pauses for a second to close her eyes and is still for a moment, just trying to decipher which way _feels_ right to her. When she's certain, she continues.

"Dianaaaa!"

Akko's starting to feel a little bit chilly again as the spell gradually wears off.

But all thoughts of the cold are thrown to the wind the second she spots something up ahead. She can see the clump of wavy alabaster hair, the dark blue of the uniform's shawl fluttering.

"Diana!"

Akko races forward as quickly as she can manage, becoming more and more sure of what she's seeing as she nears her.

It's not an illusion or a trap this time. Diana's collapsed there in the snow, weighed down by snow piling up on her.

Akko reaches her and drops to her knees instantly.

"Diana!"

She grabs hold of her and pulls her up, holding onto her shoulders. Diana's still conscious, but only barely. Her head rolls rather limply to either side before her frost-encrusted eyelashes flutter weakly open. Recognition registers in her blue eyes despite the glaze over them.

"Ah... Akko...?"

"Oh thank goodness..." Akko pulls Diana in to her chest and squeezes. " _Ina Hareo._ "

Akko casts the warming spell on Diana without a second thought, not caring how little magic she has left. She feels a rather violent shudder rake through Diana's body, and Akko holds her firmly in place.

Diana clutches at her uniform in turn, shaking harshly for a moment before it finally eases off. Warmth beings to spread throughout her chest from the point where Akko's heart is beating in time with her own, keeping her pulse steady. Diana lets out an exhausted sigh as she rests her chin on the girl's shoulder.

" _Ina Hareo._ "

She repeats the spell back to Akko without a second thought, using the last of her own magic to enforce her previous spell and keep Akko warm.

Akko hugs her closer as she feels the oncoming shivers melt away in seconds, replaced once again by that comforting heat.

They remain there for a moment, immune to the effects of the snowflakes for the time being, wrapped in each other's arms.

But they both know they shouldn't waste anymore time here and jeopardize themselves further.

With a heavy sigh, Diana pulls herself back first. Akko loosens her grip but doesn't let go completely.

"Are you okay?" she asks, rubbing her hands up and down Diana's arms.

"Yes. Thanks to you." Diana can't look at her directly. "I apologize. I was trying to make my way back to you, but I cut our thread by accident when I fell. It delayed my return. Are you well enough to be all the way out here like this?"

"Yeah! I feel totally fine now! Your spell and your tea-leaf water helped a lot!" Akko assures her. "You said you fell? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Okay, good. So that's why the thread snapped... I'm glad you're okay."

"As am I," Diana replies. "Though it does seem that we were unable to complete our assignment after all."

"Yeah... but at least we can both make it out in one piece. Come on. We can send up our flare. Professor Ursula should be keeping track of this section so she'll come get us."

Akko helps Diana to her feet, patting the snow off her shoulders as Diana does the same for her. The white-haired witch casts her a somewhat concerned glance.

"My wand is out of charge. Please tell me you have some reserved?"

"Yeah!" Akko pulls out her wand to reveal she has a bit left. "I'll do the flare!"

"One moment." Diana inclines her chin and Akko follows her gaze upward. "There are many tree branches heavy with snow overhead here. The flare may not make it through. We should relocate to an area where the path is clearer."

"All right, but let's hurry before our heat spells wear off!"

Akko takes Diana's hand this time and guides her forward through the snow. It's a little surprising how long it takes them to find a spot up ahead with a clear view of the white sky, but at the very least it isn't so hard to walk in the snow any longer.

There's a sense of disappointment between them, but there's nothing more they can do-

"Whoa!"

Akko's sudden cry startles Diana. The brunette stops walking, causing Diana to bump into her back.

"Akko? What is-"

"There! D-Diana, look!" Akko excitedly points to a clearing up ahead, right where they'd been heading to send up their flare.

There are several thin brown stalks of what appear to be dead plants, but amongst those stands a single flower. Its petals are brilliantly blue, fading into violets and purples around the ends.

Akko's face hurts with how much she's smiling.

"That's it! That's our flower, Diana! And there's no weird vines around it this time so it's the real deal, right?"

Diana studies the flower from her standpoint, and there's no doubt in her mind.

"Indeed... It really is."

Akko squeaks and jumps up in joy.

"Yeay~! This means we didn't fail our assignment after all! Come on, let's go get it!"

With a burst of energy and a tug to Diana's wrist, Akko pulls her forward.

Diana has half a mind to tell her to wait a second before rushing in. But she has to admit she's also rather excited about finding their flower after all.

The spells they'd cast on one another keep them warm enough even now as the two witches hurry into the clearing, bound for the Summer's Sky flower. As they draw nearer, they can appreciate just how radiant it is, how beautiful-

Suddenly, the tranquil forest explodes with a deafening sound.

A roar.

One so powerful and furious it seems to split the air they breathe.

Akko and Diana shriek as a massive creature leaps out at them from one side without any warning at all, sending snow flying up all around as it lands mere feet away from the witches. They fall and lose hold of one another, shocked and seized by terror.

A large saber-toothed snow tiger crouches before them, its long fangs protruding from its mouth and coated in frost like deadly icicles. The body is white with flecks of grey, showing why it was obvious neither of them spotted it stalking them all this time. Its sharp claws dig into the snow as its intense green eyes glint with rage.

It roars again and pounces, not giving them so much as a second to recover.

Diana and Akko rush to opposite directions, further away from one another as the beast intercepts them, spitting fury. It all happens so quickly, there's hardly room to breathe.

Diana staggers to her feet and whirls around, seeing only the bristling flank of the tiger.

"Akko!"

She can't see her. For a horrifying second, Diana fears she'd been crushed beneath the giant paws, and her heart stops.

But a second later, a small brown rabbit pops up from the snow and tears off.

"I'll distract it!" Akko calls over her shoulder. "Diana, get the flower!"

Her plan to be the decoy actually works, because the tiger instinctively takes off after the prey animal.

Akko is quick, but the tiger's longer stride makes it easy for it to catch up. Akko lets herself slide along the ice-covered surface of the snow to accelerate her speed.

The tiger snarls and pursues.

But Akko knows she'll be at an advantage amongst the trees rather than in the clearing. She skitters and dives into the nearest shelter she can find – a tight crevice between a tree trunk and a boulder.

Unable to stop short, beast rams itself into the tree head-on. It yowls and shakes itself off, then swings its head around. But its target has vanished.

One of them, anyway.

Akko pants and squishes herself back against the tiny den she'd found. She'd turn herself into something even smaller like a beetle to crawl out undetected, but she knows she only has enough magic left for one more spell.

_I only have one left. Just one! I gotta be smart about it!_

She tries to think, assuming the tiger is right above her, trying to dig her out. But the thumping and scratching sounds fade away before long. Akko's ears perk and her head shoots up.

"Oh no, not again!"

Diana herself had said she didn't have any magic left. If the tiger is after her now, she's totally defenseless.

Akko scrambles her way out of her hiding spot only to find her assumptions are correct. The tiger has left her and is charging back across the clearing toward her partner.

"No..."

Akko's frozen in terror.

"No..."

But only for a second.

She forces her legs to move, propelling herself across the slippery snow and toward the massive predator. She watches its huge paws pound into the snow, sending up puffs of white, its tail whipping out behind it. Another ferocious snarl shatters the air.

Akko runs as hard as she can, blood pounding in her ears. She can see Diana up ahead trying to run.

The tiger pounces.

_"NO!"_

Akko shrieks as the creature flings itself forward in an array of white.

Diana doesn't even have a second to try and brace herself for the concussive impact. The beast slams its entire weight on top of her, bowling her over and pinning her agonizingly into the hard-packed snow.

" _Ah_ -!"

Diana cries out in sheer agony as she feels an excruciating pain shoot through her body. She can both feel and hear bone breaking beneath the beast's brutal weight.

The tiger bellows again, claws sinking in, slicing Diana's skin. She can feel herself already losing consciousness from the pain alone.

Akko watches it all happen, watches the tiger land on top of Diana, watches it _crush_ the breath from her body-

_Please! Please! Become something big! A bear, an elephant, a-anything-!_

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

She closes her eyes and just runs straight forward, waiting for the impact-

Whatever scream she would've made as a human is warped into the sound of what she turns into.

It sounds like an earthquake.

Akko feels her skull ram against the saber-toothed tiger, knocking it away with ease. She stretches herself out, makes herself as tall as possible and roars a shuddering blast.

She hadn't even known what she'd become.

Until she feels the wind blowing against the membrane of her wings, her razor-sharp claws and teeth slicing the air, her spiked tail whipping from side to side.

All creatures of the forest, including the tiger, flee in terror of the mighty golden dragon.

She stands tall on her hind legs, letting her wings encompass the clearing as the tip of the terrified tiger's tail disappears into the shadows. Her roar echoes through the treetops, causing snow to trembling and fall off the branches.

She towers there only for a few seconds longer, finishing her cry, before she drops to all fours and reverts back.

When she next opens her eyes she finds herself crouched over Diana.

Akko lets out a steamy white breath, the last remnant of her dragon form before she gets her bearings back.

"D-Diana..."

Akko leans over her without touching her, unsure of where and how badly she's hurt. Diana's curled up on her side where she'd been pressed down into the snow, cringing from the cold and the pain. Her breath is choppy and weak, and her clothes are ragged and have been torn in a few places from the tiger's claws. Small patches of red are leaking into the snow.

Akko hurriedly tries to locate the cuts and presses her hand over the worst one on Diana's shoulder. It doesn't seem to be too deep, but nonetheless Akko scrambles with her free hand through her pockets for something.

"Come on, come on! I know I had one..."

At last her fingertips brush against the crumpled form of a single leaf, the kind that mends open wounds. Akko carefully pulls Diana's shawl away from her shoulder, moving the torn fabric away to reveal the cut in her skin. She presses the leaf there and wills it to work its magic, hoping it has enough life left in itself to do so.

Akko frantically looks over her partner to locate any other wounds, but there seem to be none. Yet Diana is still breathing shallowly, gasping in the frigid air in desperation. Akko can only pray none of her ribs are broken.

"D...Diana..."

She isn't sure what do to from here or how she can help her. Akko had used the last of her magic to transform, and now they don't have anything left to give off a flare for help.

Diana's brow is furrowed, her eyes squeezed shut in pain, her lips pale and parted. Akko reaches out to timidly wipe some of the snow off of her cheeks and hair.

She just looks like she's in so much _pain_...

Akko feels a blinding sting behind her eyes.

_It's my fault... We should've just sent out the flare when we could, but I had to tell her to get the flower..._

And Diana had gotten it. The beautiful Summer's Sky flower lies in the snow just a few inches shy of Diana's limp left hand. Akko can tell by the awkward way her arm is positioned that it's probably broken.

The tears start spilling out into her lap as her shoulders shudder, but not so much from the cold as from her guilt. Keeping her hand on Diana's wounded shoulder, Akko carefully moves herself until she's kneeling closer. With great care, Akko lifts Diana's head and eases it into her lap, gently stroking through her hair where tiny ice particles have begun to form.

"D... Diana...?"

For a moment, there's no response from her partner other than the stream of meek little breaths rising up from her lips. She wipes her eyes vigorously, and the next time she glimpses Diana's face, she can see her eyelids twitching. Akko's heavy heart lifts just for a second as Diana's blue eyes flicker open. A tiny whisper works its way up her throat.

"A-Ah..."

But she can't even finish saying her name. Diana's eyes fall shut again, and her head rolls limply to one side in Akko's lap. Akko feels a horrible dread shoot up her spine.

"D-Diana? Diana?"

She quickly moves again to her classmate's side, though still ensures to cradle her neck and head. Akko drops down to press an ear to Diana's chest, trying to decipher her pulse. It's slow and faint, and her body has begun to shiver again with the warming spell having worn off. Akko starts to shiver as well as she sits herself up.

"No... N-No, we-we did it! We finally finished our assignment! Diana, please!"

Her tears plop down onto Diana's uniform, but the white-haired witch doesn't move anymore.

Akko doesn't know what to do anymore. She just doesn't know.

_Wh-What can I do...?_

The wind picks up again, and a light flurry of snowflakes begins to spiral down. The forest is cold and quiet.

But then something catches her attention.

Akko lifts her head at the sound of voices.

She looks up to see several broomsticks flying down. Thankfully the openness of the clearing allowed her friends and professors to use their brooms here.

Chariot lands in front of her, and right behind her are Amanda and her team, as well as Lotte and Sucy, all of them crying out for her.

"Good heavens!"

"Akko!"

"The heck happened?"

Akko's too relieved and scared at the same time not to burst into tears all over again.

"Th-There... there was th-this tiger... a-and our flower... D-Diana..."

It's all she can manage and all her professor needs to know in order to understand. Chariot begins giving orders right away.

"Amanda, please take Akko with you."

"Got it!"

Chariot crouches down beside the brunette and puts a hand over Diana. Akko whimpers, but can't find the words to speak. With a sigh, Chariot opens her eyes.

"She's alive. But we must get her warmed up and treated." She draws her wand and casts a familiar spell on Diana. _"Ina Hareo."_

Once she's finished with warming Diana, Chariot warms Akko as well. She then carefully lifts Diana into her lap and readies herself on her broom.

Lotte and Sucy both help Akko to her feet, but she makes sure to pick up the Summer Sky flower as she does so. Akko pulls both her teammates into a big hug and sobs.

They guide her over to Amanda's broom, where Akko sits behind her and buries her face into her friend's back.

They take off right away, leaving the cold winter forest behind.

As they fly, Akko doesn't speak or lift her head for a while until she hears Chariot address her.

"Akko. You did very well in healing Diana's wound. She would have lost a lot more blood if you hadn't used that leaf."

Akko sniffles and shakes her head.

"Diana taught me... she saved me a bunch of times..."

"And you did the same for her," Chariot reassures her. She's cradling Diana securely in her lap, making sure not to jostle her at all. "She will be all right, Akko."

Akko feels her bottom lip start to tremble uncontrollably before she starts crying again.

The next time she looks up, they're flying over the warm green summer section of the Enchanted Forest.

At last, Akko's calmed down a bit, and her mind starts to ask a million questions. But one main one makes it to her lips.

"How... did you guys find us? We didn't have any magic left to send up a flare..." She looks around to all of her friends in turn, starting with Amanda.

"Well I think _everyone_ heard that huge freakin' roar."

"Sucy and I were some of the last ones back," Lotte says. "We could hear it all the way from the Summer biome with Professor Finneran."

"And since you and Diana were the only ones not back yet..." Sucy trails off.

A light of clarity flickers in Akko's mind.

"Oh... so you knew where to find us... because of where our flower grows?"

"Yes," Chariot confirms. "Although it did take quite some time to get to you, considering how far and how high we had to fly above the forest due to how tall the trees are. But I'm very impressed, Akko. From sound alone, it's clear that only a very expertly-done transformation spell would produce such a genuine result. Since there are no dragons known to live in this forest, we had to assume it was a witch."

Akko's eyes are still trained on Diana's motionless form in her professor's lap that she doesn't even realize she's being praised for her transformation skills.

When they all finally make it back to the rendezvous point with the other students and professors, they all depart for Luna Nova at once.

On the flight back, Akko can feel herself fading in and out of consciousness on the back of Amanda's broom. But then she feels two hands on her back and hears her teammates' voices.

"It's okay, Akko. We've got you."

"Take a rest."

And she can barely even get out a 'thank you' before her mind slips away into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally I'd wanted to do this "string of fate" idea and have it be red and Akko freaks out because of it and let them do something crazy together like this. And then little things like Akko practicing her transformation magic and Diana teaching her about plants just came as I wrote and I think it worked out well!
> 
> Small epilogue is next!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue. You know Akko's worried sick about her~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Epilogue

When Diana wakes, she doesn't open her eyes right away.

Her senses trickle back to her one at a time, mainly her sense of touch. She can feel warm blankets around and on top of her, as well as a soft mattress beneath her back.

She tries to shift about a little and discovers she can feel and move everything except for her left arm.

She remembers the tiger lunging at her, the terror that had coursed through her in thick powerful waves as she'd watched it leap, felt its massive weight land on her, felt the air being crushed from her body...

But more than all of that, she remembers what had caused all the pain to stop.

She'd only caught a glimpse of the dragon, as her eyelids had been weighed down by pain and frost, but it had been the most magnificent dragon she'd ever seen. Golden scales had glimmered against the silver snow, majestic wings that covered her view of the sky, burning chestnut-red eyes...

At last Diana manages to open her eyes, not surprised to find herself back at Luna Nova in the infirmary. Turning her head causes a pang, and she finds her left arm wrapped in a cast that's slung over her chest.

The room is quiet, bathed in late afternoon sunlight. She lies there for a moment, getting her bearings until the nurse notices she's conscious and comes to check on her.

"Now then, Miss Cavendish, you have a visitor. Or would you rather rest for a while longer?"

Diana's lips tug upward at the corners.

"That is quite all right. Please send her in."

With a dip of her head, the nurse walks off. Diana can hear muffled voices from around the corner and turns her head expectantly. Akko scurries into view with her hands fiddling behind her back.

"Hi, Diana. I'm glad you're finally awake. How're you feeling?"

"I am just fine, thank you for asking." Diana pushes herself up on her good elbow and tries to slide herself back so she can sit up. Akko hurries forward to help support her, standing the pillow up until Diana can lean back comfortably. With no chairs nearby for her to sit on, Akko takes a seat on the edge of the mattress. Diana offers her thanks with a kind smile.

"And how are you fairing, Akko?"

"Me? I'm totally fine! I was mostly just tired, that's all..." Her eyes travel up over Diana's body, mainly coming to focus on the cast. "How's your arm? Does it still hurt?"

"Not at all."

"W-What about your chest? Can you breathe okay? They were worried you might have some fractured ribs or something..."

Diana pauses and draws in a deep breath. It feels a little sore to do so, but only a little.

"It is nothing to warrant concern, I assure you."

Akko lets out a breath of her own.

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad."

She says as much, but Diana can tell her smile is that of a person who feels guilty. Before Diana can speak up to stop her, Akko continues.

"Sorry. It's kinda my fault you got hurt. If I'd just sent up the flare and not bothered with the flower-"

"Nonsense." Diana reaches out with her right hand to rest it over Akko's in her lap. "Akko, we had been searching for that flower for hours. It was our assignment and the entire reason we were in the Enchanted Forest in the first place. After all we had been through, I am glad you pointed it out so we could finally retrieve it." But then she pauses and looks down at her broken arm once again. Diana can't remember that tidbit in particular and looks curiously up to Akko. "We... did retrieve it, did we not?"

"Yeah." Akko places one of her hands on top of Diana's. "Well, _you_ did. Once you were getting proper treatment Professor Finneran found me and said we passed the assignment. She also said she's sorry this happened. Apparently they didn't think any of those tigers still existed in the Enchanted Forest.

"So in a way this was bad and good, I guess. We sort of re-discovered an endangered species I think." She chuckles a little bit, but the smile fades again all too quickly. "Still... I'm really sorry, Diana."

"You have no reason to apologize." Diana squeezes her hand, coaxing Akko to look up at her. Diana smiles. "All is well, Akko. We shared another incredible experience together, did we not?"

Akko's lips twitch upward just a little bit.

"Yeah. You're right. It was really fun to work with you like that. Somehow I think I enjoyed it a lot more since you were my partner, Diana!" She finally grins again, not really realizing what she's saying.

Diana feels a pink heat rush into her cheeks as her heart skips a beat.

"I... I am glad you feel that way. Nonetheless, we will have to ensure we are more careful next time."

"Yeah, definitely."

Their voices taper off and there's a moment of silence between them. Both witches avoid eye contact and look down into their laps instead, their hands still covering each other's. Diana clears her throat and muses aloud.

"It amuses me how much you had been complaining about the assignment. You had said you would rather be back here practicing your transformation magic. But I assure you, you have little if anything left to work on in that regard."

Akko perks up.

"Really? You think so?"

"I do. Perhaps you were unable to see for yourself, but the form of the dragon you took was simply astounding."

Akko knows Diana didn't mean it as a compliment to Akko's appearance as she is now, but she still ends up blushing anyway.

"Th-Thanks."

Another beat of silence. Her hands are still holding onto Diana's, and Akko believes she can still see a little red thread tied between their fingers.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something! Gimme a sec, I'll be right back!"

Akko stands and gently slips away from her classmate, then hurries off to the other side of the room, ducking behind the corner again. Diana watches her curiously.

Akko reappears a moment later, holding both hands behind her back and looking down at the floor. She tiptoes closer to the bed, keeping her gaze in Diana's lap rather than her face as she steels herself. She draws in a deep breath, then reveals her gift.

"Here!"

Diana can't help but gasp softly.

In Akko's hands is a luscious bouquet of colorful flowers.

But not just _any_ flowers.

Clearly, Akko had paid attention earlier in their adventure when Diana had been explaining the meaning of every plant they'd passed by in the forest.

In her bouquet are the large yellow flowers that symbolize well wishes, white flowers for a quick recovery, and smaller orange flowers which symbolize friendship. Akko's face is pink as she holds them all out to her classmate, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I asked the professors if I could pick them from the gardens and fields on campus. I asked them if I could give you the Summer Sky flower we found too, but they needed that for a potion. But that's okay, because your eyes are an even prettier blue than that anyway!"

Again, she hadn't thought it through before speaking. Akko clamps her mouth shut immediately, feeling her face heat up as she watches Diana's cheeks turn red.

Even so, her classmate reaches out with her good hand for the flowers and Akko quickly places the stems in her fingers.

"Th-This is very kind of you, Akko." She doesn't draw particular attention to Akko's final comment, but that doesn't mean she didn't appreciate it. "They're beautiful."

"I made sure they were all healthy and stuff! I wanted to pick the nicest ones for you. Oh, and here..." She lifts a few of the petals up and draws Diana's gaze to the stems.

They've all been tied together by a small red thread.

"I used this to tie them together. Y-Y'know, there really is something in my culture called the red string of fate. It means-" But Akko shakes her head. "N-Never mind. It was just a coincidence anyway, haha."

Diana's still baffled by the present, still staring at all of the lovely flowers Akko had gathered for her and so thoughtfully arranged. The aroma is pleasant and soothing.

Diana can't keep the smile off her lips. A little cautiously, she looks up to Akko.

"You know, I believe I actually might have heard about that red string in your culture, though I cannot quite recall exactly what it means. Perhaps... once I am discharged, you could refresh my memory? If you want to, that is."

Akko freezes, her eyes widening slowly as she tries to understand what this means. Her heart does a backflip as she meets Diana's sky-blue gaze. She bets her own face is as red as Diana's, if not redder. But her smile is also probably just as genuine.

"S-Sure! I-I can tell you all about it when you're up for it! I-If you want..." Her hands are still on the stems of the flowers, trembling slightly. Diana gently moves her palm to cover the back of Akko's hands in a tender gesture.

"I would like that... very much."

Akko feels like she might explode. She jolts and squeals in the back of her throat, then nods her head vigorously.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!"

Diana closes her eyes and gives her the most resplendent smile.

Akko's so excited she can't hold herself back.

"D-Diana...?" she wheezes. "D-Do you mind... i-if I show you what it means right now? J... Just a little...?"

The request comes as a surprise, but as Diana reopens her eyes, she dips her head.

"Not at all..."

Akko gulps. She hadn't been prepared to do this. She never thought she'd ever _get_ to do this. But with the opportunity now presented she can't pass it up.

Slowly, carefully, she leans closer to Diana, keeping one arm across her stomach and holding her good hand. Akko slips her other arm free, and with great care moves it up to the girl's injured shoulder, resting it lightly there.

Diana closes her eyes, trying to calm her fluttering pulse. Akko does the same as she leans forward, wrapping Diana in a very ginger, very light embrace.

Diana moves her hand and holds onto Akko's wrist, holding her in return in the only way she can like this, keeping the bouquet between them.

Akko nuzzles her face into the side of her classmate's neck and hugs her for a moment. Then, as she's pulling away, she brushes her lips ever-so-softly across Diana's cheek.

If Diana didn't know any better, she might've been uncertain as to whether or not she'd actually felt the contact.

But there's no doubt in her mind or in her heart.

She makes sure to turn her face, just enough to brush her nose against Akko's cheek as she pulls away.

Akko swallows back another yelp as she peeks her eyes open again, worried that she might've made Diana uncomfortable somehow despite her consent.

But quite the contrary, Diana's eyes are as calm and as gorgeous as ever, and the smile remains on her lips in addition to the blush on her cheeks.

Akko eases back, though her hands are still frozen in place on Diana's shoulder and over her arm. She doesn't know what to say now, but she feels she has to say something.

"I... S-So I-I um..."

"Akko." Diana squeezes Akko's hand and guides it to her lips, pressing a small kiss to the back. Akko yelps again, and Diana chuckles. "I would very much like to learn more later."

And by some miracle, Akko snaps out of her trance and takes her cue.

"R-Right! Yeah! Of course!" She wants to stay, but she knows she'll probably actually explode if she doesn't run off her jittery energy now. So with great effort, Akko withdraws her hands and grabs onto her own skirt with them. "W-Well, o-okay then! I-I'll see you later, Diana! I h-hope you feel better soon!"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Akko."

Despite how calm Diana might sound, she feels as though there are a million butterflies flitting about in her chest.

She and Akko make eye contact one last time before the brunette twirls around and half-skips, half-stumbles across the room and out the door.

Diana watches her go, then turns her gaze back to the bouquet.

And among the yellow and orange flowers of well wishes and friendship is a single pink flower, which symbolizes something even more special.

All threaded together at the stems by a little red string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hadn't planned on making this one romancy but... listen... just a little...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Might be a while till my next LWA fic sadly (ugh college) but I already have another in mind!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
